


The chair besides the biobed

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Trektober 2020, Waiting, Waiting by Biobed, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: So for the past two days, Leonard had been sitting in this chair, next to Spock’s biobed, waiting for him to wake up. He was too nervous or scared to go anywhere else.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Trektober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The chair besides the biobed

**Author's Note:**

> Woooow, only 2 days late. Very big thanks to Jules, this fic was a mess without him. (really, English isn't my first language and safe/save and stuff like that can very easily confuse me)
> 
> Written for Trektober 2020 Day 18: Waiting by biobed

Leonard rubbed his eyes. He eyed the jello in front of him since the patient wasn’t awake to eat it, he could eat it instead. He grabbed a spoon and slowly ate the jello. It was jiggly and felt weird, but it was food. Now Christine couldn’t tell him that he wasn’t eating at all. He was being a good doctor, eating jello totally counted! If he ignored the fact that was the only thing he ate in the last two days. But nobody had to know that. Least of all Christine, she would just yank him out of his chair. But he needed to be here, he couldn’t leave. Not now. 

He smoothed the blankets of the bed and stared at the patient in front of him. This time it wasn’t even Jim who did something foolish! No, this time he was staring at his boyfriend, the fool. Apparently, Spock thought it was smart to be the one playing bait and causing a distraction for the hostile alien lifeforms on the planet. Everyone is saying Spock did great because he was great bait and he did distract them. But he got hurt in the process. So to Leonard, it didn’t go great.

He remembered when the call came in. Just before they energized them all to the transporter room, Hikaru shouted that he needed an emergency beam to the medbay for two people. Leonard’s mind immediately went to Jim, he always got hurt on away missions. So when he ran to the beam and saw Hikaru and Spock materialise, Leonard stumbled into the nearest chair he saw. He was frozen from shock, he didn’t expect it! Luckily, Geoffrey was there to take over and he and Christine took Spock, stabilised and healed him. From that moment on Leonard was put off duty. Everybody knew about his relationship with Spock since they never tried to hide it.

So for the past two days, Leonard had been sitting in this chair, next to Spock’s biobed, waiting for him to wake up. He was too nervous or scared to go anywhere else. Jim and Christine told him multiple times to take a shower and go to sleep, but he couldn’t. He was the CMO, and when his boyfriend needed him, he couldn’t even be the one to save him! Because he was frozen with fear, that Spock was too far gone. He wasn’t of course, but seeing Spock covered in so much green blood, really spooked Leonard. Now he couldn’t leave Spock alone in case he got worse!

He also wanted to be the first person Spock saw when he woke up. He needed Spock to know that he was here for him, always. That he might not have been the one to save him, but that he waited for him to wake up. Leonard would make it right, he would make sure to prepare himself better. So next time Spock got hurt, he could help him. If Spock was awake now, he would tell Leonard he was being illogical by feeling insecure because he couldn’t save Spock.

‘’Being frozen in shock is normal human behaviour that happens when people are really shocked, and their brain can’t decide what to do, so they go into shock. It’s nothing to be ashamed for, it happens to all humans. The fact you went into shock means you feel a lot for me, so it is illogical to feel guilty that you couldn’t be the one to save me.’’

Leonard could almost hear him say it. Damn elf. He would probably retort with something like: ‘’Don’t you see it? I’m supposed to be the best doctor on board, but when my partner got hurt I couldn’t save him! I have plenty of feelings for Jim too, he’s like a brother to me! But when I saw you all covered in blood I couldn’t help you, while I can help Jim when he’s covered in blood.’’

Then Leonard would probably break down because he is a very emotional human with a very logical stoic boyfriend. Said boyfriend would hug him because Spock knew that would make Leonard happy. And deep down inside, Spock loved their hugs too. Then there would probably be tears, from Leonard, and spoken sweet nothings in Vulcan, from Spock. Then they would progress to kissing while Spock would reassure Leonard it wasn’t his fault. And the ending, depending on their mood after that, would be in bed getting very heated, or on the couch with cuddling. 

But all this was just speculation until Spock actually woke up. Leonard couldn’t wait for him to wake up, napping in a chair beside the biobed hurt his back. But he wasn’t moving from his spot, no way! He grabbed Spock’s hand and stroked it softly, ending with a Vulcan kiss.

‘’Please wake up darling. I love you and I want you to be better again so you can tell me it’s not my fault. Please don’t let it just be an image in my head. I need you, Spock.’’

Spock opened his eyes and looked at Leonard. He raised an eyebrow and told him: ‘’I am awake now, ashayam. Go shower, eat food, sleep in a real bed for at least five hours. In the meantime, I will continue sleeping and finish my healing in a Vulcan healing trance. After that, you can come back here to me. But not sooner, or I will not give you that hug you’re thinking of right now. I love you, Leonard. Take care of yourself.’’

Leonard smiled and nodded. Spock was awake enough to give him orders. Now Leonard knew he would be alright! 

‘’Love you too Spock,’’ he kissed him shortly and finally left the chair. He really needed to look into more comfortable chairs for besides a biobed. With all the waiting he did next to Jim’s bed. Or Spock, in this case. Hopefully the last too.


End file.
